Regresión
by SaV21
Summary: Sam es golpeado por un hechizo de edad de una bruja y, por un tiempo, Dean está feliz de tener a su hermano pequeño nuevamente. TRADUCIDA
1. Capitulo uno

Hola a todos! Traigo esta traducción super tierna de los winchester. Amo supernatural y me enamoré de esta pequeña historia, pedí el permiso correspondiente para traducirla y publicarla y si, Me dejaron. Muchas gracias!

Pueden encontrar más historias bellísimas de la autora original, Another Writer Who Loves u/3283119/

La historia original s/13258725/1/Regression

**Regresión**

Rowena le había asegurado que era algo temporal, que nada le iba a pasar y que dejara de llamarla porque no iba a responder más a menos que fuera una verdadera emergencia.

Dean frunció el ceño y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, obligando a su rostro a relajarse mientras observaba el rostro que lo estaba mirando desde la mesa

"¿Todavia estas enojado?" Preguntó Sam, sus ojos mirando por encima de la mesa

"No estoy enojado." Dean le aseguró, yendo hacia un lado y agachándose para recoger a su hermanito."Solo estoy molesto con alguien"

Sam se acurrucó en sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus manos subieron para agarrar la camisa de Dean."¿Bobby?"

"No, no Bobby, una mujer". Dean le dijo, metiendo a su hermano debajo de su barbilla

"¿La novia de Bobby?" Sam pregunto mirándolo

En ese momento Dean tuvo que reírse y negó con la cabeza, disfrutando también de la sonrisa en la cara de Sam. "No, solo otra chica. Ninguna novia"

Sam asintió y bostezó, acurrucándose más cerca de su hermano. "Kay". murmuró "¿Nos reuniremos con papá más tarde?"

Apesar de todo aún podía sentir ese familiar nudo enroscado en su estómago al pensar en su padre. "Está ... ocupado Sammy"

Sam asintió, con los ojos ya caídos y apoyándose más en él. "Pero él va a volver, ¿verdad?" murmuró, ya dormido

"Sí, lo hará". Dean dijo en voz baja, meciendo a su hermano ligeramente y frotándole la espalda. "Está bien Sammy, ve a dormir"

Apenas allí Sam dio un pequeño bostezo y se desplomó un poco más, fácilmente quedándose dormido

Se debatió por un momento en llamar a su madre, él encontró una manera de explicárselo a Sam y a ella que merecía un tiempo con su hijo recién nacido pero ..

Mirando a su hermano pequeño, durmiendo en su regazo, con un peso familiar y una expresión de inocencia en su rostro que Dean conocía muy bien, bueno ..

No estaría mal tener esto para sí mismo un poco más después de todo.


	2. Capitulo dos

Hola, aquí les traigo una segunda parte y tal ves más si la bella autora decide subir otros de esta historia que me cautivo el corazón, Regresión.

Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla

La autora me dio amablemente el permiso para traducirla y tuve que cambiar algunas palabras para que puedan leer.

La autora es Another Writer Who Loves u/3283119/

La historia original s/13258725/1/Regression

**Regresión II**

Dean debería haberlo sabido mejor, debería haber recordado cómo era su hermano menor a esta edad y debería haber sabido que era mejor no dejarlo, dormido o no, y alejarse.

No había querido dejar a Sam solo, pero su teléfono celular estaba sonado y era Mary. No podía contestar el teléfono allí mismo, así que había bajado a su hermano con suavidad y fue al pasillo a responder. La cuestión era simple, contestar la llamada telefónica, hablar con su mamá, y volver.

Solo para encontrar una habitación sin hermano pequeño y un ataque al corazón esperando a suceder allí mismo.

Así que tragando el pánico y la preocupación, Dean se calma rápidamente, va a los pasillos y las otras habitaciones, llama a su hermano e intenta que la preocupación no sea tan clara en su voz.

El búnker estaba vacío, los otros cazadores estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, así que solo habían estado él y Sam, pero eso no era un alivio tan grande como él habría pensado que sería. El búnker estaba lleno de armas y artefactos, y Dios sabía qué más podía un niño tener en sus manos.

Estaba a punto de tomar su teléfono y exigir que Rowena haga un hechizo de localización para encontrar dónde estaba su hermano antes de que escuchara algún tipo de movimiento y ruidos en la cocina. Se apresuró hacia allí, deteniéndose en la puerta cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

Jack y Sam, estaban en el mostrador. Sam estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Jack y ambos estaban leyendo la parte de atrás de una caja de macarrones con queso.

Dean casi sintió ganas de desplomarse de alivio, pero logró mantenerse erguido, aclarando su garganta. La mano de Jack se alzó para sujetar la pierna de Sam mientras ambos se giraban para mirarlo.

"Dee!" Sammy dijo con una sonrisa, alcanzando a su hermano. A pesar del pánico y un poco de ira se había desvanecido con la mirada en el rostro de Sam y se adelantó para llevar a su hermano a sus brazos."¡Estamos haciendo el almuerzo!"

Jack asintió y extendió la caja. "Estábamos tratando de resolver esto, Sam cree que podemos usar la estufa, pero aquí dice 'usar un microondas' ".

"Porque Dee siempre usa la estufa". Sam le dijo, asintiendo importante.

Dean asintió y tomó la caja de Jack. "Yo me encargaré de esto". él dijo. "Y Sam, no desaparezcas así".

Sammy lo miró. "¿Como que?"

"Lo encontré en el pasillo". Jack ofreció. "Solo estaba caminando por ahí".

"Como eso." Dean dijo, con una mano abriendo la caja."No te limites a caminar así sin alguien".

"Pero tenía a alguien, tenía a Jack". Sammy protestó.

"Quien no sabía que estaba aquí". Dean dijo mirándolo."¿Cuando volviste?"

"Hace diez minutos." Jack le dijo, mirando a los dos con curiosidad. "¿Que pasó?"

"Te digo mas tarde." Dean dijo desdeñosamente, no queriendo preocuparse por Sam todavía. "¿Quieren que les agregue algo al queso y mac?"

No soy sobrenatural.

104/365


	3. Capitulo tres

Hola !

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta tierna historia, gracias a la autora por darme el permiso de traducirla. En su perfil pueden encontrar más historias grandiosas de supernatural!

Autora Another Writer Who Loves u/3283119/

Historia original s/13258725/1/Regression

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia bla bla bla. Hago esto sin fines de leer..

**Regresíón**

"¿Una bruja lo hizo?" Jack repitió, mirando a Sammy, que estaba sentado en la mesa, concentrándose completamente en su plato de macarrones con queso. "¿Cómo ocurrió eso?"

Dean se encogió de hombros y se comió un bocado."A veces sucede, somos humanos y cometemos errores". él dijo. "Tuvimos la suerte de que no fuera algo peor que volverlo a convertir en un niño".

Jack asintió mientras comía también, aparentemente saboreando cada bocado, algo que había estado haciendo desde que se había vuelto humano.

"Pero él está bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Jack, con un pequeño tinte de preocupación en su voz. "Va a volver a la normalidad, ¿Cierto?"

"Rowena dijo que debería hacerlo". Dean dijo con un asentimiento. "Ella dijo que la llamara si no volvía a la normalidad en una semana, aparte de eso, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar".

Jack miró al niño una vez más, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Sammy raspando su tazón para agarrar el resto de los sobras. "¿Cuántos años tiene él?"

"Cinco." Dean dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa."¿Raro, cierto? Que esto", agitó discretamente la mano hacia su hermano pequeño. "Se convierte en el chico que conoces".

Jack asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba al niño. "Es tan ... pequeño. Y crece tan alto".

Sam los miró, con queso en la cara. "¿Quién crece alto? ¿Dee?"

Dean se rió y le guiñó un ojo a Jack. "Sí, crecí bien y alto". el acepto. "Solo eres un niño".

Sammy les sonrió, había un pequeño agujero entre sus dientes y Dean recordó vagamente que su padre había puesto un dólar debajo de la almohada de Sam."Pero eso es porque ya creciste"

Dean se encogió de hombros, luchando contra una sonrisa. "Sí, ya crecí y eso significa que soy más alto que tú". dijo, levantándose y comenzando a llevar los cuencos sucios al fregadero.

"No!" Sammy protestó, entregándole a Dean su tazón. "¡No cuenta!"

"Todavía era más alto que tú cuando era un niño también". Dean señaló, sonriendo cuando Sammy hizo un puchero.

"Papá dice que voy a ser alto cuando sea mayor".Sammy dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho."¡Muy alto!"

Dean puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sam como si estuviera midiendo algo y luego negó con la cabeza."Nah, todavía vas a ser bajo".

"¡No!" Sammy protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Voy a ser más alto que tú, Dee!"

Jack se rió suavemente y Dean lo miró. "Esto es ... muy raro de ver".

Sam parpadeó y luego miró a Dean. "¿Quién es Jack?"preguntó.

"No hables de alguien cuando están presentes". Dean le dijo."Y Jack es un amigo. Es parte de la familia".

Sam miró a Jack pensativamente y asintió. "Familia, como el tío Bobby". él dijo.

Jack le sonrió y extendió la mano para sacar a Sammy de su silla y sentarlo en su regazo. "Algo como eso."

Dean asintió y abrió el fregadero, sin darse cuenta de que Sammy se inclinaba para susurrar al oído de Jack.

"Pero eso no significa que-"

Hubo un susurro de viento y el sonido de pasos corriendo en el suelo y cuando Dean se giró, él maldijo en voz baja cuando vio la silla en la que estaban Jack y Sammy, ahora estaba vacío, el sonido de Sam riendo en el pasillo ante él pararon.

No soy sobrenatural.

105/365

Continuará?


	4. capítulo cuatro

hola a todos

les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta bella historia que ha escrito la autora original

me ha dado el permiso amablemente para traducirla y encantada subo los capítulos que vaya publicando esta grandiosa escritora. sin más a leer.

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia ni supernatural.. bla bla bla

**capitulo cuatro**

Dean se dio un momento de miedo, pánico y un poco de ira antes de comenzar a tratar de encontrar a su hermano y Jack.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?"Preguntó Dean, tratando de asegurarse de que su voz se extendiera tan lejos como pudiera."Regresa aquí."

Débilmente podía escuchar a su hermano todavía riendo, así que al menos sabía que todavía estaban en el bunker.Aún no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

Una parte de él estuvo tentado a agarrar algún tipo de arma, solo para sentir la comodidad de su peso, pero rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento, lo último que necesitaba hacer era agregar un arma a toda esta confusión.

Al ver un destello de ropa, los ojos de Dean se estrecharon y apuntó hacia adelante, doblando una esquina diferente.Podía distinguir el pequeño sonido de zapatillas de deporte contra el suelo y se preparó por un momento, aplastándose contra la pared.

Podía escuchar el susurro de la ropa y las risitas ahogadas de Sammy acercándose a donde estaba. Contuvo el aliento y en el momento en que supo que estaban dentro del alcance, su brazo se soltó y agarró la manga de Jack, para el grito de sorpresa de ambos.

Dean apretó su agarre en el brazo de Jack."Te tengo."dijo, levantando una ceja."Ahora, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?"

Sammy y Jack se miraron y luego Sammy le sonrió, extendiendo la mano para golpear al brazo de Dean.

"¡Las traes!"Sammy exclamó: en ese momento, Jack se liberó de Dean y retrocedió un poco más para obtener la distancia entre ellos."Te toca Dee!"

Con eso, Jack se dio vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, ambos riéndose.

Dean los vio huir, un poco divertido, un poco confundido, y sintiendo que su pecho se calentaba ligeramente ante el sonido de la risa de Sammy, no puede recordar la última vez que su hermano se rió tan despreocupado.

"Está bien, bien".Dean dijo yendo hacia adelante."Lo haré".

No soy sobrenatural.

106/365


	5. Capitulo Cinco

les traigo otro capitulo de esta autora bellisima Another Writer Who Loves u/3283119/

La historia original s/13258725/1/Regression

los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia ni supernatural. me han dado el permiso amablemente para traducirla.

**capitulo cinco**

Sammy estaba callado y Dean sabía por experiencia que eso significaba que estaba pensando demasiado en las cosas.

Miró a su hermano pequeño que estaba sentado en el mostrador mientras Dean estaba cocinando las palomitas de maíz de la estufa.Sammy estaba mirando hacia el suelo, comiéndose lentamente su puñado de palomitas de maíz ya hechas, un grano a la vez."¿Ahi algo en tu mente Sam?"

Sammy lo miró y luego apartó la vista, con la mano ligeramente flexionada mientras apartaba los granos pero no decía nada.

Dean apagó la estufa y se arrodilló frente a su hermano lo mejor que pudo, esperando hasta que el niño lo mirara.

"¿Qué está pasando en tu mente, niño?"Dean pregunto suavemente.

Sam se mordió el interior de la mejilla y le devolvió la mirada a Dean.

"¿Qué me pasó?"Sammy preguntó finalmente, inclinándose un poco más contra los gabinetes.

Dean parpadeó ante eso, no estaba seguro de cómo responder eso."¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todos ustedes son grandes".Murmuró Sammy."Y yo soy todo pequeño ... y estamos aquí".

"Estamos en un bunker, es un lugar seguro, papá nos dejó aquí".Dean le dijo, la mentira fácilmente saliendo de su lengua."Y cuando regrese, me haré pequeño otra vez y estaremos juntos".

A pesar de lo seguro que era su voz, Sammy no parecía en absoluto convencido.

"Sam, vamos niño".Dean comenzó a decir.

"Dean."Sammy dijo, su voz estaba cansada y tenía la misma expresión en su rostro cuando había querido saber la verdad sobre lo que su padre sabía, la mirada de inocencia que se estaba perdiendo en ese momento."Quiero la verdad."

Dean vaciló, tratando de encontrar y mezclar las palabras correctas para decir, no quería nada más que mantener esa expresión en la cara de su hermano, quería que se riera y estuviera a salvo y que no supiera qué otra cosa podría querer lastimarlo.

"No me lo vas a decir". dijo en voz baja."Nunca lo haces, porque papá siempre te dice que no me lo digas".Miró a su alrededor."Pero papá no está aquí, él no está, pero tú sigues escuchando y no me dices nada y ..."

Sammy se secó los ojos y Dean sintió que su pecho se tensaba, pero cuando alcanzó a su hermano, él se deslizó por el mostrador hasta el suelo.

"Soy un niño, pero no soy estúpido".Murmuró Sammy. "Y sé cuando no quieres decirme algo".

"Sam".Dean dijo, tratando de averiguar qué decir. "Es que... no quieres saberlo, chico".

Su hermano pequeño lo miró."Quiero saber la verdad".Dijo antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

No soy sobrenatural.

107/365


	6. capitulo seis

hola!! aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la bella autora Another Writer Who Loves https/m./u/3283119/

si quieren encontrar la historia original es https/m./s/13258725/1/Regression

me dieron el permiso amablemente para traducirla. la historia ni los personajes ni la serie me permetecen. solo hago esto por el amor a leer historias de supernatural . sin más a leer

capitulo seis

Dean no estaba seguro de qué hacer realmente en ese momento, apagó la estufa, quitó las palomitas de maíz, y las puso en el mostrador.

Cuando era niño, siempre quiso proteger a su hermano de todo, si eso significaba mentirle y esconder la verdad una y otra vez, entonces estaba feliz de hacerlo.Siempre pensó que se las arregló para ocultarlo perfectamente hasta que Sam logró encontrar el diario de su papá y leerlo.

Nunca pensó que Sammy se daría cuenta de las cosas que se le estaban ocultando y la verdad, nunca pensó en cómo lo harían sentir.

Respirando profundamente, Dean dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, necesitando encontrar a su hermano.De una forma u otra tenían que hablar, incluso si ya no sabía qué decirle.

El bunker estaba demasiado tranquilo, más de lo habitual.Ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarlo, había innumerables habitaciones y cuartos en los que Sam podría estar escondido, pero en última instancia ...

Su hermano odiaba una cosa casi más que cualquier otra, odiaba estar solo.Eso era algo que tenían en común, ninguno de los dos podía estar solo por mucho tiempo.

Y teniendo en cuenta que solo había otra persona en el búnker, tenía una idea de dónde al menos comenzar a buscarlo.

Dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca, caminó con cuidado para no hacer tanto ruido, se quedó sin aliento cuando escuchó los susurros de personas hablando.

"Él se preocupa, se preocupa tanto por ti".Podía escuchar a Jack decir."Tú lo sabes."

Si Sammy respondió algo, Dean no pudo escucharlo, pero a pesar de eso, su pecho se contrajo ligeramente.

Dobló la esquina de la biblioteca y, por el leve movimiento de Jack, supo que el niño sabía que estaba allí.Jack miró a Dean a medias, y tenía a Sammy en su regazo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de él con fuerza y abrazándolo.

"Siempre me está mintiendo".ahora podía escuchar lo que Sammy estaba diciendo."Siempre y se supone que no debe hacer eso".

"Él no quiere mentirte, solo a veces ... la verdad es muy difícil".Jack dijo, lanzándole una mirada ligeramente indefensa a Dean.

"Ni siquiera me dice qué me pasa".Sammy dijo, acurrucándose más cerca del pecho de Jack."Y sé que algo está mal, algo grande".

Jack frotó a Sammy hacia atrás, meciéndolo de un lado a otro ligeramente."No puedo decirtelo tampoco Sam, lo siento".

Dean se aclaró la garganta e intentó ignorar cómo Sammy se estremeció ante el sonido y se acurrucó más cerca de Jack.

"Hey chico".Dean dijo, manteniendo su voz suave mientras cruzaba la habitación y buscaba a su hermano.Sammy apretó su agarre en la camisa de Jack por un momento, pero luego la soltó y se relajó en las manos de Dean.

Jack tenía una expresión de conflicto en su rostro mientras dejaba que Dean se llevara a Sam, bajando lentamente los brazos."¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Dean metió a Sammy bajo su barbilla una vez más y miró al joven."¿nos das algo de espacio?"

Jack asintió y miró al pequeño una vez más antes de salir de la biblioteca, dándoles privacidad.

"¿Qué deseas?"Sammy murmuró, su tono un poco a la defensiva a pesar de cómo se aferraba a Dean.

"Quiero hablar contigo."Dean dijo suavemente."Deberíamos hablar Sammy".

"'¿Sobre que?"

"Todo."Dean dijo que había visto una silla para que se sentaran, aún sosteniendo a su hermano."Porque tienes razón, mereces saber la verdad".

No soy sobrenatural.

110/365


End file.
